Wrong Sorting
by Lime Greene
Summary: Piper Valdez should not be in the Aphrodite Cabin. Jason Jackson shouldn't be in the Zeus cabin. Yet, here they are. SEQUEL TO "THE STORY I NEVER THOUGHT OF"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's nice to meet you… Again?

Piper Valdez POV

"So, whaddya think, Pipes? One date?" Jack Collins smirked.

"Well, no, Collins, I'm not interested in a date with you. And may I ask you that you don't call me Pipes?" I fumed, running towards the house.

"Mom! I'm home!" I slammed the door, hard. She scowled, but her eyes gave away a mischievous grin. I raised one of my eyebrows. "Something good? Like, Dad got you a bouquet of flowers?"

"He's not even here, yet, hon." But she laughed. It freaked me out.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my mother?" I threatened. She just laughed.

"Oh, it's just that my old friends moved next door. We just talked a lot, I guess I'm reminded of the old days. Oh, you don't mind if they come with us, do you? I heard that their son is the same age as you… And attending Cherlene Academy, I hear. Perhaps you know him? Jason Jackson?"

"Weird name, I'd say… But he was a bit cute… I suppose." I mumbled, hoping she hadn't heard the last part. I cleared my throat. "I don't mind if they come."

"Okay, then. You should tell them yourself. Left door. Their name is Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Just knock on the door, Piper." I peeked out the door. Good. No Collins.

I ran to the next door, and quickly knocked on it. The door flung open, showing a woman who was really pretty. A lot. "Um… Mrs. Jackson?" I asked.

Her eyes softened. "You must be Piper. Well, happy birthday! Your birthday is the same as our son's. Do you know him?"

"He's the guy I sit next to in class. Yes, I know him." I smiled. She seemed like a good woman.

"Oh, mind my manners. Do come in." She stepped aside. Her house was magnificent, wonderful… I can't describe it. Her house was filled with books, books, and books.

"Oh my gosh! You have a library!" I gasped, my eyes were probably twinkling with happiness. She laughed.

"Well, yes. I love books. Did your mother tell you I was an architect?" She smiled.

"No way! Really? What'd you build?" I wanted to be an architect, when I was young. Unfortunately, I couldn't even build my lego vault, so that went down the drain.

"…Have you ever heard about the 'Ruby Sky'?" She asked. There was no way I couldn't know it. It was a building that was infamous, even called, "The Ace Landmark of England".

"No way! You built it? Which means… Annabeth Chase?" I gasped. The figure was legendary within architects. You didn't know Annabeth Chase, you didn't know anything about it.

"That's me." Her eyes twinkled. I grasped her hands, which was probably impolite, but still.

"Oh my gosh! You were my idol! Can I have an autograph? Or a picture?" I was in hysterics. Imagine Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Leonardo DiCaprio, and Miley Cyrus moving altogether right next door. That's probably how I felt.

"What's so noisy, Mom?" Jason Jackson came. "Another one of your fans?" He halted to a stop and smiled. "Hello."

"Nice to see you again." I smiled. "And happy birthday."

"Um… It's nice to meet you… Again?" He frowned. "Ah, yes. Sorry, I forgot. Piper Valdez, right?"

"Jason, Piper, can you wait for me, please? Your father will be home soon, Jason, so it'll only be a few minutes." She smiled as she went into her room.

The door opened, and a man with black hair came in, a bit exhausted from work. "How's the book coming, Dad?" Jason asked.

"Oh, splendid." He mumbled. "Hello, miss. Jason's girlfriend, I assume?"

"No, actually. My name's Piper Valdez. I heard my mother was friends with you. Um… Excuse me, but… are you an author?" I asked.

"Yes. Have you ever heard of the 'John Hewston' series?" I broke into a wide grin.

"Of course, sir."

He winked. "My work." I blinked, and then looked at Jason with awe.

"You're really lucky." I stated.

"Now, you two, let's go. Percy, you too." Mrs. Jackson came out, looking very, very stunning. A knockout, I'd say.

.

.

.

"Reyna, what are you doing?" Mrs. Jackson asked casually, while twirling her pasta.

"Oh, just writing. It's okay." Mom smiled. "I hope I can get a book published. It's been boring doing the house chores."

"Maybe I'll have to think of you as my enemy, Rey." Percy smiled.

Mom pouted. "Not likely. I'm writing about science, fool. Not fiction."

"Hmm… Wonder what Piper would've done if she were alive…" They drifted into thought. Excuse me, I'm still alive.

"Excuse me, I'm still alive. Will you stop talking like I'm dead?" I asked, exasperated. They seemed to ignore me.

"And Jason… what about Jason…" Dad mused.

"I'm alive." Jason huffed.

"Oh, we're not talking about you, sweethearts. Just your namesakes. They were brave ones…" They thought. We just rolled our eyes.


	2. In Which They All Die Or Not

Chapter 2

In Which They All Die… Or Not

"Here, Piper, your present. It's a nice thing, I promise." Dad winked. I smiled in appreciation.

"I have a present for you, too!" Mrs. Jackson opened her bag as she opened up a pink box. A PINK box. Can I just say how much I hate pink boxes?

"Uh… Wow. Thank you. And you all know how much I love pink." I said awkwardly. If it was any other woman who gave me this, I would have thrown it in the trash as soon as I went home. But she used to be my _idol_. As much as I wanted to scream, "Exactly where do you get the idea that I'd like pink" to the top of my lungs, I couldn't.

"Oh. Really? Because then I would've chose another color. It's brown. It was the only box I could get, so." I sighed in relief, glad that it wasn't pink.

"Oh, which reminds me… Here, Jason, this is your present. It's sky blue, I hope you like it." Mom winked, while Dad looked jealous. And this guy's about twenty years younger than you, Dad.

"Oh, and open them in your room." The two mothers sang in unison. Moms are creepy, let me tell you.

"Celebrating Jason and Piper's twelfth birthday!" Dad held his glass up high, which was filled with coke, by the way. Everyone can't drink.

"Cheers!"

When, at the exact moment, a bull-guy just… You know, BAM! Suddenly our parents eyes widened, and they all pulled out weapons. While Jason and I just sat there, confused.

"Run, Piper, Jason!" Dad cried. Mrs. Jackson was shooting arrows while Mr. Jackson, and my Mom pulled out their swords. Dad whistled, and a giant dragon appeared.

"What the…" Jason just stared up. Realizing we didn't have much time, I instantly grabbed his hand and bolted for entrance.

By the time we were out, the restaurant was on fire, but we could see Mr. Jackson conjuring a sphere of water around them. They kept fighting, but I could see that they were getting exhausted.

"Dad! Mom!" We screamed, and they were seriously bruised. Tears were streaming down, and I would've normally chastised myself for it, but I didn't care now.

The bull-guy clawed our parents. One last blow and it would be over. The water sphere had been broken already… They could die any minute.

I ran for my parents. I wanted to save them, and I hated just standing there. But Jason grabbed me.

"Let go! I said let go!"

"You'll burn yourself." He calmly replied.

"I don't care! It's my parents out there, and yours, too! I've got to save them!" I screamed.

"Piper!" Dad called out. "Stay strong!"

And then, they all turned into ashes.

"No!" I wept. I cried, and I realized I had something with me. Dad and Mrs. Jackson's presents. Apparently, Jason kept his, too.

I quietly opened Dad's present. It was a shiny sword. Instantly, the word _Katropis _flew into my mind. I quietly opened a card that was next to the sword.

_It's your namesake's sword. She loved it, and I hope you do, too. _

_Just remember this, precious, you'll always be my number one girl. I'll always be there for you._

_Dad_

I picked up the sword and looked up at the bull-guy. He was going to pay.

"I'm not too late, am I?" Jack Collins was there, no idea why.

"Why are you here?" I asked in rage. I had no time to face this guy.

"I'm your guardian satyr. See!" Jack Collins kicked off his pants. Eew. But then, I saw that his legs were absolutely _furry_. Jason just stood there in shock.

"Okay. Goat?"

"You got it. So, you're going to kill that thing, right?" He nodded towards the bull-guy.

"Yup."

"Well, you know, I'm your helper."

"Okay. Tell me his weak spots when I'm charging. Where it's open." I charged, slashing his chest. He howled and made a run for me. I jumped, high. I didn't do gymnastics for nothing.

Then, I stabbed both of his eyes. He howled, but at least he can't see now.

"Left! He's left the left side open!" I immediately jumped for the left side of his hip and stabbed it. Blood was oozing out everywhere.

Soon, he was covered in cuts, and he couldn't stand anymore. He left everything unguarded, so I took my last chance for his heart.

Apparently, it worked.

"Yay, you did it, girl!" Jack whistled.

"Congratulations. Sorry I couldn't help." Jason smiled weakly. I nodded in appreciation.

"So, all along, you were just acting like you had a crush on me just to keep an eye on me?" I accused, wiping the blood off my sword.

"That's about right, gal. I feel like I have to explain. Your parents are demigods."

"What kind of gods?"

"Greek gods." I blinked. Okay, so I played along a bit. But this was insane.

"Oh, first you hit on me, next you're telling me my Mom and Dad were the offspring of Greek Gods! Wow, how romantic, Jackie!" Jason just snorted.

"Well, you are! Listen, we need to go fast, and I'll explain everything on the way back."

"Back to where?"

"To Camp Half Blood. If you want your parents back, you'd better train."

"Wait, I thought our parents died!" I cried. I saw it with my two eyes. Jason's, too.

"Actually, there's been a threat that says Zeus needs to let go of control or else Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Reyna will be killed at Winter Solstice. So, there's a pretty big chance that they're still alive. I mean, Winter Solstice is a month ahead."

Alive! Hopefully, safe. But they're alive! Okay, not positively, but still!

"What's the threat, exactly?" Jason asked.

"_Zeus, you have reigned for too long. How dare you claim my throne. I will exchange Percy and Annabeth Jackson, and Leo and Reyna Valdez for the throne on Winter Solstice. If you do not make your decision by then, I will kill them on midnight, and I will declare war on you. You have no choice but to surrender. Then, I will tear Mount Olympus into rubble. Choose wisely, Zeus. If you surrender, I will spare everyone's life."_

"Why doesn't he just give up his throne?" Jason asked while he threw his hands up. Thunder grumbled while lightning struck.

"He wasn't too happy about that." Jack mumbled. "It would mean the end of Western Civilization. Which would be boring."

"To death. Music. Books. Culture. All gone." Ick.

"Okay. Fine. I get it. So we only have one choice, don't we?" Jason nodded.

"We have to get our parents back and safe before Winter Solstice."


	3. Jolly Sortings

Chapter 3

**Jolly Sortings**

"Where are we going again?" Jason asked Jack. A girl was singing along to the tune of "Freckles" by Natasha Bedingfield. We were on a bus, as we didn't exactly have a thing called, "A Driver's License".

"Camp."

"Wait, Camp? What Camp?" I frowned.

"I'm guessing Jason's going to be in Camp Half-Blood, and I think Piper would be in the Camp Olympic. It's just a guess." Camp Half-Blood? Camp Olympic?

"Oh, right. I just… you know, get carried away. Camp Half-Blood is the Greek Camp. Where the parents of the child are either two Greek demigods, or a Greek god and a human."

"And then, there's the Olympic Union. You should have one Greek demigod parent and one Roman demigod parent to be sorted. Actually, you can choose the Olympic Reunion if you want, regardless of your birth. I mean, you still have to be of god descent but… you know what I mean."

"Lastly, there's Camp Demigod. The Roman Camp. Two Roman demigod parents or one human and one Roman god. So, that just about sums it up. I suspect that Piper would be put into Olympic Reunion and Jason would be put into Camp Half Blood, but don't worry, they're really close. It's all on Long Island, and… you'll see when you get there. Anyway, you won't have to worry about moving away from each other."

I knitted my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You guys like each other, right? You two certainly have _that _glow." Huh. And this coming from the guy who 'pretended' to hit on me.

We both choked and blushed. I wasn't really that close to Jason. But I guess, pretty close for a guy that I've gotten to know today.

I looked at the box that my parents had gave to me. A dagger. _Katropis._ If the monster hadn't come out tonight, how would've they explained it to me?

"Wait." Jason held out his hand, demanding for the box. I gave it to him, puzzled. He started to examine the box, and he started to pull on the bottom of the box.

"What the?" I was at a loss for words. He just looked at me, pleading.

"Don't you think this box is a little too big for just a sword?" Suddenly, it hit me.

Mom had used to tell me that she had used to keep secrets in a box. But she was afraid that someone would discover them, so she had used extra material to make a room in the box, and would store them inside the gap.

"Wait. That isn't how it works. "I pulled out all the frizzes in the box and took out the cardboard. Inside was a music box. I opened it with shaking hands, and a tune started to flow out from the it. It was beautiful, and it reminded me of the song Mom had used to sing to me when I was scared about "The Cookie Monster".

I had tried to find that song when I grew up, but it never came up. Finally, I had to ask my mother. She said a friend had composed it for her to symbolize his undying loyalty to her, but unfortunately, her friend had passed away in war.

"_You know I'll always be there_

_Don't worry, I'll always be there_

_You're the rose among daisies_

_And the flower among cherries_

_And for you,_

_I'll always be there"_

To me, it sounded like a bit of a love song, but my Mother had chastised me for dishonoring her friend.

"Hm. That sounds familiar." Jason mused. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've heard this song. I can't recall where, but I've heard it." Jason said softly. I thought this song was an one and only.

"Wait. There's something in there." Jack pointed. A letter. A white letter.

_Dear Piper and Jason,_

_A good friend of ours has informed us of incoming danger. Unfortunately, if we try to fight, both of you will be in great danger. So, we are going to lay our swords down, peacefully._

_Don't worry. She says that you two will be able to save us. But until then…_

_We are counting on you._

_Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Reyna_

"…What the hell is this?" Jason asked softly.

"Jason, calm down. Nothing will come out of it." Jack tried to calm him. It didn't work.

"I have the bloody world on my hands, and now, I have my parents', and hers' life. You're asking me to… you know, just say, 'Oh, jolly, sure,'? Not happening." He harrumphed.

"Look, say whatever you want, kiddo, but we're doing it _after_ you get your quest. And, we're here, so you better shut your mouth." Jack said. He was pretty scary, I had to refrain myself from shivering.

"Whatever." Jason rolled his eyes and took his box. I took mine and silently got off the bus.

"So, let's go." There was a big gate in front of us. Like, really big.

"We just, go through it, right?" I gulped while taking a step.

"That should be just it." Jack agreed. Jason muttered something low while coming in, but I couldn't hear it.

Suddenly, my clothes changed into a white low V-neck dress and my hair was braided. The two males stood in front of me, dumb founded.

"Get me a mirror." I mumbled. Jack quickly fetched a mirror for me. Sadly, I had makeup.

And then, Jason had a glowing lightning symbol in front of him. Which was… amazing, I might say.

"Piper Valdez. Granddaughter of Hephaestus and Minerva, sorted into the Aphrodite-Venus Cabin." An elderly voice said.

"Jason Jackson. Grandson of Poseidon and Athena, sorted into the Jupiter Cabin." A wolf stated.

"Impossible." A crowd murmured.

Suddenly, Jack knelt. "Chiron."

"I don't know what is happening, Jackson. But you better get these two to the Great Hall." A man said with shaking breath.


	4. A Call from the Dead

**Chapter 4**

**A Call from the Dead**

**Brief AN**

**Hello! It's been a while since I did an Author's Note, right? **

**I normally would've **_**not**_** done one, but someone just annoyed the hell out of me (excuse my language), so I'm doing one.**

**I'm addressing **_**you**_**, hotkittengirl (), I started writing this series **_**before**_**The Son of Neptune came out. So, if you'd just **_**kindly**_ **read the prequel, The Story That I Never Thought Of, I'd appreciate it. And hopefully none of you correct something stupid again. **

**I appreciate criticism, but this Reyna is **_**staying**_** a daughter of Minerva in this series, so **_**there**_**. **

**I'm not Rick Riordan, and although I borrowed some of the plot, Reyna doesn't have to be a daughter of Bellona, or Tuna, or whatever. **

**Excuse me. And now you know what happens when you mess with me or my stories. **

**Back to the story. **

**-LG**

"Piper Valdez and Jason Jackson… Lupa, don't they remind you of somebody?" The crippled man asked the wolf.

"Indeed. Piper McLean, founder of the Olympic Union… and Jason Grace, her …friend. They have a striking resemblance." The she-wolf said.

"Indeed." Another man said sadly.

"Ahem." Jason coughed, probably trying to say that we were there.

"Ah, yes. Let us introduce ourselves. I am Chiron. This is Lupa, the she-wolf, and Chris Martins." Chiron. I've heard of him before…

"Aren't you supposed to have hoofs?" Jason asked.

"Yes." He stood up, and he did have them. Hoofs, I mean.

"Oh! Nice. And I've heard of Lupa before, Remus and Romulus. But… Chris Martins?" I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think…"

Chris just smiled. "Well, I was lucky enough to be the right hand man of Piper McLean, so naturally, I got in charge of the Olympic Union. It's not anything special, just a representative. I'm in charge of the Apollo cabin."

"Oh. I see." I nodded.

"You two must be very tired. Take a nap at the Big House. We'll wake you up for dinner." Chiron smiled, and he reminded me of my dad.

I started sniffing, when Lupa barked. "Stop crying, child!"

"Lupa, she's lost her parents. And Jason's lost his parents. Let them cry." Chris put one hand on my shoulder.

"I—I'm fine. It's just… my dad… and my mom…" I choked.

"It'll be fine." Chris patted my head. He looked about my parents' age. "I knew your parents, and your namesakes. They were brave people; I'm sure you two are, too. But you need some rest first."

"Thank you, Mister." Jason said, bitter. I quietly glared at him.

"I'll get some rest, then." I laid on a bed, and I could quickly feel myself drifting off to sleep.

…

"Piper, wake up." Someone said, soothing.

"One second, Mom." I groaned, hiding under the covers. "I wanna sleep…"

She chuckled. "I'm sorry I'm no Reyna, dear. Now, wake up. Dinner is ready." I woke up at the sound of dinner.

The woman looked about our parents' age. She had long, red messy hair, was wearing an overly large "I Lost My Pills" Fred Figglehorn t-shirt, and had paint on her jeans.

"Um, and you are?" Jason asked.

I blurted out, "Nice t-shirt."

"Ooh, thanks. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Your truthfully correct Oracle."

"Truthfully _puzzling_ Oracle." Jason commented.

"Well, that's true, won't deny it." She smiled. "But hey, at least I tell the truth."

"Campfire's ready. Wanna join?" She pointed outside, where all the campers were singing songs with Chiron and Mr. Martins, while Lupa, a horrified twelve-year-old girl, and a dude who had grape vines curling around her.

"Hey!" The grape dude's head snapped up. "Let her go." Jason growled. "She's terrified. Stop that. You're not a god or anything. You're just a dude."

"In fact, I _am_ a god, Jefferson. I am Dionysus, the god of wine and party!"

"Seems like the Snot Clique would've like _him_." I murmured.

"What did you say?" Dionysus raised an eyebrow.

"The Snot Clique. It was just a bunch of girls who liked to party around, drinking beer and stuff." I snorted.

"_Beer_ and _wine_ are not the same." He hissed.

"Eh, still alcohol. And I don't believe you. If you're Dionysus, you should be up at Mount Olympus, not the camp."

"Long story, Pepper. You'll hear it eventually." He dismissed it.

Suddenly, the campfire erupted with a roar. Everyone ran away from it. I could hear a faint voice… and it was my mom's.

"Mom!" I cried, trying to get closer to the fire. Someone tried to hold me back, but I didn't care. "Mom! You hear me?"

"There's no use, Piper! Don't kill yourself!" Jason yelled, and I instantly realized that _he_ was the one who was holding me back.

"Piper?" The voice got louder. But this time, it was my dad's.

"Leo. Leo, is that you?" Chiron yelled.

"Yes, this is me, Chiron. We are all safe. Don't worry." He coughed.

"Jason. Piper." I immediately recognized the voice as Mrs. Jackson. "We are being captivated by…" And then the voice died off.

"Piper McLean and Jason Grace." A voice boomed. "I am Gaea."

"Gaea? Why is the Goddess of the Land holding our parents captive?" I screamed.

"To prevent my death, of course. But I will make an exchange, just for you. Give me Zaiyuan. I will let you go, only then." The fire died out. So did the voice.

"…Okay. Anybody know a Kira?" I asked.

"…Piper, calm yourself. Even if there is a Zaiyuan, you can't just sacrifice him. Or her. It's not right." Jason said.

"You're right… So we make a plan."

"What plan?" Chris asked.

"To save our parents and this… _Zaiyuan_. Both of them." I finished.

**Hopefully, my next idea won't come so late… See ya soon!**


	5. Letters

Chapter 5

Letters

**Hello, this is a little chapter about what happened in between the years I probably didn't tell you. **

**And I'd like to make this official; I DIDN'T READ THE SON OF NEPTUNE WHEN I FIRST WROTE THIS SERIES IN 2011**** MARCH OR SOMETHING****! ****I DO NOT HAVE A COPY OF THE SON OF NEPTUNE, AND I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT, SO STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE, BECAUSE I AM KNOWN FOR MY HOT TEMPER! ****SO IF YOU WOULD JUST **_**KINDLY**_** SHUT UP, I'D APPRECIATE THAT, BECAUSE, I DO NOT WANT TO GO OVER THIS EVERY TIME I PUBLISH A CHAPTER!**

**There. I've said it. Now, back to the story.**

_Dear Mitchell,_

_What a wonderful time to hear from you! It's Piper's first birthday, if you can believe it. It's Leo's twenty-fifth birthday. My god, we had her so young! And married at twenty-three… _

_I mean, of course, she's adopted, but… you know, we're, uh, __trying for another. _

_Okay, I'm sorry, scratch that. Let's move on. _

_Last I heard from you, Drew had divorced her third husband. Typical. I forget, When did she first marry again? _

_But I dare ask… Any news between you and Chris? And when I mean Chris, I mean, Chris Kurt. You two are engaged, right? That's what I got from Lucy, she said you two were inseparable._

_Fill me up on the details!_

_With love, Reyna._

_Dear Reyna,_

_No, we're not engaged, but I'm planning on asking. We've been going out for about three years, we love each other. What else do we need?_

_And Reyna, I'm kinda shocked you don't remember when Drew first married. She first married when she was nineteen, you know, right after the war__. She had a child with the guy, but she threw them out as soon__ as she gave birth to the kid, and she's twenty-six or so, so, whoa._

_By the way, say hi to Piper and Leo._

_Mitchell__ Corner_

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Is Christopher still single, Annabeth? I know this really cute girl, and I think they would be great together. _

_Leo_

_Dear Leo,_

_No, you can't match L__a__cy and Christopher up, because he told me he didn't want to marry._

_I personally think that he was in love with Piper. She was attractive._

_By the way, are you attending her memorial?_

_Annabeth_

_P.S. Buy one of Percy's books; they're really good._

_Dear Leo, Reyna, and Piper Valdez,_

_This is Chris. And when I mean Chris, I mean Christina, not Christopher. _

_Mitchell and I are getting married, yes, MARRIED! _

_I think I would like Piper, my goddaughter, to be the flower girl… and Reyna, if you don't mind, I'd like you to be my bridesmaid. I would've asked Piper (McLean) to be the bridesmaid if she wasn't… you know, probably somewhere in the mantle or something._

_The date's September 15__th__. Please come! _

_Chris Kurt (Soon to be Mrs. Mitchell Corner)_

_P.S. I make it _clear_ that _I_ am Piper's godmother, not Annabeth or Drew. Well, definitely not Drew, but you get the point._

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell Corner (I think you'd prefer it this way),_

_Sorry we couldn't make it to the wedding. Piper caught the chicken pox. She says to say hi to Aunt Chris and Uncle Mitchell. Well, thank god she doesn't know Christopher, because then we don't become so confused._

_I send a wedding gift to you. It's an old picture of Piper, Jason, Leo, and me. I thought you'd like a picture of her. _

_Don't ruin the picture, please._

_Reyna_

_Dear Reyna,_

_Where do you live?_

_Annabeth_

_Dear Annabeth,_

_That is so unlike you to waste a good few bucks on just one sentence._

_We live in North Carolina, US. You were living in London, weren't you? Are you moving somewhere?_

_Reyna_

_P.S. I just realized, that we're doing this on actual _mail._ You already know my address! _

_Dear Percy,_

_How is little Jason? Is he in fifth grade now, like Piper?_

_You won't believe what I just found out; Piper has a crush. Yes, she likes someone! Leo's not too happy about it, but who cares what he thinks! He's a father; he'll get over it._

_Piper loves your books. I might've bragged about how I know the author, and she looked at me like I was Zeus himself. You should've seen her face._

_Anyway, she keeps asking me if I could get your autograph. So… just once, please?_

_Reyna_

_Dear__ Reyna,_

_Sure, I would love to meet little Piper. _

_Guess what? We're moving to North Carolina. Hopefully, we'll be next door neighbors. _

_Um, Reyna, you don't think, by any chance, she might get _over_ her little crush? Because, you know, me and Leo wanted to be kind of a family, so we promised we'd try to get Piper and Jason together… Of course, Annabeth doesn't know._

_I was kind of hoping she'd get over it…_

_Percy_

_Dear Reyna,_

_Are you still mad at me? I'm sorry, it was just a crazy thought we had when we were both drunk after the war. Forgive me?_

_Percy_

_Dear Percy,_

_Reyna just mailed me. Exactly what have you done? _

_Do not play matchmaker with our son. Meanwhile, I'll make sure that you sleep on the couch._

_Annabeth_

_Dear Leo,_

_I sense danger coming. This is Katropis, since Piper's twelfth birthday is nearing, and that's the time when you four "die", you should give it for her birthday._

_Don't worry; all will work out well._

_Rachel_

_Dear Rachel,_

…_Mission accomplished. _

_Leo _


	6. I'm Me Me!

Chapter 6

**I'm me. Me!**

**I guess me throwing fits kinda works? **

**-LG  
><strong> 

That day, we started packing. As Chiron said, Jason had his reflexes from basketball (Apparently, he was the "Point Guard", whatever that is), and I had mine from fencing. So, there was no need to do additional training.

"Um, Jack, because you're our protector, doesn't mean you should have tons of adrenaline in your blood stream. You have _way_ too much pillows in your blood." I said. "And by the way, where's Jason?"

Jack munched on his third pillow, finally looking at me. "Ooh, Jason? I think he's with that girl in the Minerva cabin. You know, what's her name… Rose?"

I gritted my teeth, although I had no idea why. "Where?"

"Ooh, she's mad."

"Jack, I'm serious. _Where?_" I threw my t-shirt at him.

"Okay, okay. I think at the back of the Venus cabin." Jack nudged at the Venus cabin.

"_Thank you_ for your information." I smiled, and then ran for the cabin.

Jason and the girl were in their perfect little bubble. Well, I couldn't see the girl's face, so I didn't know if she was grimacing or smiling, but Jason looked like he was having fun. All I could see was that she had flaming red hair and a slim figure.

"_Excuse _me. Jason, you were supposed to pack, not flirt around with…" I looked at the girl again, this time, full frontal.

"Oh, my god. You flirt with the…" I couldn't say it out loud, but I secretly said to myself, _the Snot Clique_.

"Oh! Piper, so nice to see you again!" She threw my arms around me, so enthusiastic. …What?

"Ah, Piper McLean. So, _you're_ the new Aphrodite girl. Never knew." She quietly sneered, and I rejoiced in the fact that I was right, all along. "Too ugly to be my half- sister."

"Rosalie Weiner, too shallow, dumb, and impulsive to be _my_ half-sister." I retorted in a whisper. "And Rosalie… a name from the 50's?" I asked.

She gasped. "My _father_ got that from Twilight!"

"_Ka-chiing_! A name for twelve dollars and fifty cents." I quietly chuckled to myself. I cleared my throat, and looked at Jason. "And you, mister. If you're planning on saving your parents, get yourself packing."

"I hope we can meet again, my Rose." He kissed Weiner's hand, and she giggled. She was _fourteen, _not _six_.

"Well, hope I don't see you again, _sausage_." I bickered, while Jason gasped.

"It's fine, honey. You should go, really." …And did I ever mention about her being the drama queen?

"Bye, Rose." He smiled, apologetically. I had to drag him, because he was so unwilling to be away from her.

"She's a sweet, kind, caring girl. She's perfect. Why do you have to be so…" I heard the unspoken question, and I choked inside.

As my dream was to be like _the_ Percy Jackson, the writer, I loved reading. I was in the book club, where you read books, and discuss about it. The Snot Clique had labeled us as _geeks_. You heard me, _geeks_.

Since when did reading become a _geek_ thing?

Anyway, they would scribble mean things, about the book club. And as the president of the book club, I was the main target.

We had a member named Vanessa, who was a bit chubby. She was still very humorous, and witty. It wasn't like she was very obese, but the Snot Clique had everyone in the school calling her cell phone, and say things like, _geek, pig, troll, monster,_ etc. At the end of the semester, Vanessa had changed her number, and she had moved away.

Another thing for the Snot Clique to do was to stop by the book club's members' houses after their parties, and then spray vinegar or throw eggs at their houses. We always knew when the Snot Clique had a party; the smell was easy to notice.

And _she's _the perfect girl?

"We don't get along." I gritted my teeth.

"Maybe you should change for a bit. Change isn't that bad." He said, his voice so sincere. That did it.

I faced Jason, then shoved him into a wall. I then grabbed him by his collar, my temper had already blown like a volcano.

"Listen. I'm me. Me! I don't need to change, and I certainly do _not_ have to change. If you think she's perfect, _fine_. She's herself, I'm _my_self. So don't you _dare_ try to say that _I_ have to change." I let him go. He was pale, very pale. I stomped in, to pack my stuff. Jack had one eyebrow raised.

"He said that maybe I should change. I…" I explained. My eyes were hot, and watery. I tried to hold back the tears.

Jack had embraced me, not like a lover, but as a friend who would like to help. "It's fine. You don't need to change. You're you. You're not perfect, but you're you."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks, Jack. Really helps."

He smiled back, and I felt safe for the first time Dad and Mom was lost. "I'm your friend."

"And I hope you'll always remain so." I kissed him on the cheek, simply. My tears had dried already. "Sleep tight, Jack." I waved, tired.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." He waved back. I felt my stomach flip. Although the thought of me and Jack had made me very annoyed back when I was in my happy house, I now found the concept very pleasing.

Maybe it was that I needed comfort. Maybe I needed someone to rely on, someone I could share my feelings with, someone I could love. Maybe it was that I was emotionally unstable now. Still, I thought Jack was very gentle and sweet, and he would be a great boyfriend, better than Jason.

Still, whenever I pictured a boyfriend, I thought of Jason. But I tried to stop after thinking what happened tonight.

So, in complete confusion, I tossed and turned all night.

/

"What's the matter, Piper? You look tired."

I turned, to see that it was Jack. Well, because of you and Jason?

"I didn't get much sleep last night." I explained, trying to smile.

"Let's get breakfast, and then we'll leave. You done packing?" He looked at my bag. And I couldn't smile at him then. I hadn't packed much, just some food. I needed clothes, but I'd left them in my house. And I couldn't go to my house, as we weren't going there.

"Your clothes?" He asked. I nodded.

He threw a sack at me. "It's yours." I looked in, and found my underwear in it. I turned to glare at him. He backed up, holding his hands up. "The Oracle gave it to me. I didn't try anything perverted, I swear on Zeus' lightning bolt."

If he swore on Zeus' lightning bolt, he swore on Zeus' lightning bolt. I didn't question anything after that, because if he was lying, he'd be fried goat.

"Okay." I placed the sack between my old bags and ran to the Big House, hand in hand with Jack.

/

"Hey!"

I glared at Jason, who arrived _much_ later than 10 AM. He had a kiss mark on his cheek. Lipstick. Probably Weiner.

"What's the time." I spat as I picked up my bags.

He checked his watch and realization dawned on him. "Oh."

"Yes, oh. Now, let's go, Jack… and come if you will. Although you'd probably prefer being with the _Sausage_." I took Jack's hand and stormed off. I didn't know why I was pissed, I just was.

"Are you jealous, or are you still mad at him for telling you to change?" Jack whispered.

"Jealous? I don't think so." I snorted. "I'm just pissed off that he's so un-gentlemanlike. You're a saint, compared to him, Jack, in my opinion. And he doesn't know which is which."

"As in?"

"Who's the Snot Clique. He thinks _I'm_ ill-mannered, after all Rosalie Weiner has done to me. Sucks, actually." I pouted.

"Really. I'm not surprised." He said. "She's like that."

"Enough of my childishness." I looked at Jason, who was running to catch up. "I'll try to forgive him."

He panted, trying to catch his breath. "Ex-exactly what did I do?"

…Or maybe not.


	7. My Supposed HalfBrother,His Wife,And

**Chapter 7 **

**My Supposed Half-Brother, His Wife, And His Daughter**

Jason and I hadn't spoken a word since we had left, thus making Jack the messenger between us.

Somehow, we ended up in a valley, green grass ahead, and nothing else but green and us.

"Any clue where we may start from?" I asked, pulling out a canteen.

"Hey!" Jack snatched the canteen. "That's nectar, Piper."

"Ah, the drink of the gods. Got it." I winked, putting the bottle inside the bag. "But seriously, where do we start?"

"From scratch." Jason muttered quietly. I pretended not to hear him.

"He says from scratch, Piper." Jack said.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that!" I said in a high pitched voice. "I meant, what kind of clue do we have? We don't know where Zaiyuan is, or even what country she is in! For all we know, she could be on the other side of the globe!"

"…Actually, she's very close." A man said, suddenly. He and his family was sitting on a picnic table, food laying in front of us. He had golden locks of hair, blue eyes which were very warm and loving in my opinion. Next to him was a beautiful lady, brown long hair with stunning green eyes, and lastly, there was a girl, who wasn't much younger than I was, the perfect combination of the two, and truly angelic.

"Aunt Piper!" The girl tackled me, and I started to wonder if I had become so old.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Jack bowed, and with confusion, we followed his example.

"No, no, Piper, stand up, please." He smiled, and for a second, it was almost brotherly. "Nice to see you again, although you probably don't remember our previous meetings."

"…Right. So, you are…" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Cupid, Eros… Call me what you want. But you did call me Cupid." He smiled.

"Ah, Cupid! So, you must be Psyche and Hedone." I smiled and bowed.

Psyche smiled, holding her hand out. "You don't have to be so formal, Piper. I thought we'd become friends."

"You taught me how to use a sword." Hedone smiled, pulling out a little hairpin. As she tapped it, it turned into a sword, and when she tapped again, it became a silver bow. "Father only taught me how to use a bow."

"And Jason, my brother." Cupid smiled. "Long time no see. It has been thirteen years since we last met."

"…I'm sorry, I don't remember you. I'm an only child." Jason frowned. I squinted. If Jason was a son of Jupiter, aka Zeus, that would make Jason Cupid's cousin or something, but not a brother.

"You don't remember, like Piper. Well, I say, that's a relief, unless you two are ma…" Cupid was unable to finish, as Psyche had elbowed Cupid, and Hedone had glared at her father.

"Father, they are young in human age. I do not think they would… you know." Hedone sighed. I knew that this god was incredibly older that I was, but still, it felt pretty weird when a girl who looked younger than you was saying "You're _young_, in human age."

"Of course, but still, they might da…" Psyche clamped her husband's mouth shut.

"Honey, it's not that I doubt your good intentions, but we don't know the current situation, so don't say anything." Psyche said.

"Understood." Cupid mumbled. "So, Piper. I heard you're searching for a Zaiyuan?"

"That's right, sir." I nodded.

"Drop the sir. Anyway, I assume _the _Zaiyuan is Gaea's child. I think she gave birth to her in Tartarus."

"In _Tartarus_?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Gaea gave birth to her to spread her… I don't know, evil intentions? Anyway, if you're looking for her, it's not so far from here, and I think I can get you there faster. Meanwhile…" Cupid opened a picnic basket. "Let eat. A family reunion."

/

"So, you don't have a person you like?" Hedone chirped. I swear, that's the fifth time she asked me that.

"Yes, Hedone, I don't have a person I like. Um, Hedone, can I ask you a favor?" I asked, kind of uneasy.

"Sure, Aunt Piper. What is it?" She asked with curious eyes.

"If you're going to call me Aunt Piper, can you at least look like you're my niece? No offense, but you look about the same age as me." I asked. "Can you become like, a two year old or something?"

She pouted. "I can't speak if I change into a two year old, Aunt Pipes. It's not entertaining, the only two words I say are 'Mama!' and 'Papa!'. Maybe a 'Aunie!'" I laughed. Aunie. It was a familiar nickname, but I was positive I've never heard of it.

"It's so fun chatting with you guys. We'll meet again, but right now, you three have got to get moving. I'll lend you some sneakers I borrowed from Hermes." Cupid smiled.

"Wait, but tell me about this Zaiyuan first. What's she like? I can't just kidnap her." I asked.

"She's a hopeless girl." He smiled bitterly. "Sarcastic. Pessimistic. Adopted, I've heard. Lives in South Korea, hoping to be a writer. A little clever, and hopeless in love. Although it's been fun watching her love life, it's a bit… sad. A bit complicated than yours."

"Huh?" I asked. Complicated than mine. It must've sucked.

"She used to live in the U.S. And during her stay, she harbored love for her friend. And then she moved back to Korea." He smiled.

"Long distance relationship?" I asked.

"No. She never had the nerve to confess. And when she mustered the courage on her going away party, he didn't show up. She could never contact him. Has a constant wet pillow."

"I'll give you a little tip. When you see her, tell her you're a friend of Reese Brown's. She'll be heartbroken after… but if you want her to follow you that badly, use that method. Now, Hedone, say goodbye to your aunt. "

"Good bye, Aunt Piper. And please, don't do that to the nice lady." Hedone whispered. I blinked, torn in two.

"Wish you luck." He waved, and then they were gone.

"We better get going." My voice cracked.

Korea wasn't so far when you used Hermes's Converse sneakers. Very close, actually. I just hoped we didn't get identified as a UFO.

"Zaiyuan." I whispered.

I felt sympathy for this girl. I was probably tearing this girl in half, even if it was for saving the world. She must've been tired from waiting. Did I really want to be that cruel?

I gulped, waiting for her. From what Cupid had said, she hangs in the library after school.

A girl was there, raven black hair, slightly tanned skin, and a little chubby, although she had some muscle. She wore black rimmed glasses, and a school uniform.

"Zaiyuan?" I asked.

"Yes, that's me." She said. She had a high pitched voice. And although she was Asian, she had a perfect Southern accent. It was surprising that the girl wasn't American.

"Um, I'm Reese's friend. You know, Reese Brown?" I gulped. Her eyes twinkled with hope, and it tore my heart.

"Really? Really, are you Reese's friend? Tell me, is he okay? How's he doing?" Her eyes were filled of complete adoration, enough to hate myself for doing this.

"Um, yes…"

"Is he here?"

"If you will follow me…" I walked out the door. She followed, unsuspecting.

I halted to a stop. She stood there, confused. "Excuse me? Where's…"

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice hoarse. Jack and Jason held her mouth with a cloth that had been drugged, and she collapsed. They easily put her in a sack, and tied it.

A teardrop escaped my eye. "I'm so, so sorry." I whispered.

**Zaiyuan is my Chinese name, and actually, the love story's mine. I just felt like it.**

**Don't worry, it's just a passing phase, hopefully.**

**-LG**


	8. To All Readers, With a Heartful Apology

**To All Readers…**

I am incredibly sorry to disappoint you by just leaving for a while. It was incredibly hard to try to write this story, every since the last chapter. And I am sorry that I will have to disappoint you a little more.

The last chapter, involved a little truth. And it had been incredibly hard to think of it, because the story that I wanted to write did not end happily for the Zaiyuan couple.

I originally wanted to get over the guy and as a symbol, dump the girl and the boy in the volcano in the story. I found that I was unable to. Yay, teenage hormones.

Um, as a peaceful apology, I'll be updating a oneshot today…Please don't kill me.

So I will have to drag this story down, and I will be reloading the other chapters, but I will have to edit them, so the little couple I dragged in the story, will not be in the story anymore.

I hope you guys can all understand how I am feeling. I am also so sorry for this stupid idea. You guys all rock.

LG.

P.S. One thing. All-the-stuff-I-like? I know you're out there. Thanks for cracking me up, man. You're probably one of the reasons why I updated now. If not, I'm not sure if I would've wrote this post.


End file.
